Wolverine (Heroes Disassembled)
Wolverine is a playable character in Avengers: Heroes Disassembled. He and Iron Man were revealed in a gameplay video, alongside the New York City stage. He is a Power User. He is voiced by Steven Blum. Role in the Story S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions Gameplay Super Move Wolverine kicks his opponent in the throat. As they struggle choking, he grabs their head and slams it onto his knee. As they stumble backwards, he pops both of his claws and stabs them in the upper chest. After it has done a fair amount of damage, he rapidly yanks his arms downward. Character Trait Wolverine's health begins slowly returning. Intro/Outro *Intro: Wolverine is driving his motorcycle with his helmet on. He slams on the brakes and flips off of the motorcycle as it blows up. He takes off his helmet and throws it away. *Outro: Wolverine stabs his opponent in the chest before lighting a cigar and beginning to smoke it. Character Ending "When returning to his own universe, Wolverine took a leave of absence from the Avengers in order to return to the X-Men. He once more took charge of the school and began scouring the Earth for any sign of Jean Grey. Eventually, Emma Frost locates a similar DNA signature in Japan. Wolverine goes alone in order to ensure the safety of everyone else, but he discovers Jean is not in Japan. Rather her son, Cable, who was eliminating mutants to save the future. Instead of killing Wolverine, he nearly rewrote his mind to do all of his dirty work for him. Wolverine was once more a killing machine that could not be stopped." Trivia *Wolverine is the only Power User to not interact with certain objects in the same way. Due to not having dominate super strength, on certain interactive objects, Wolverine will slam the opponent into them, rather than vice versa. *Wolverine's alternate universe counterpart is 1/5 characters to die or have been dead in the story mode. *Even in the rough draft, Wolverine's alternate counterpart died, but he was killed early on in the story rather than starting out dead. *Before his very early confirmation, Wolverine was the most requested X-Men character. *Steven Blum has previously portrayed Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men, The Super Hero Squad Show, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk vs Wolverine, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Marvel vs CapCom 3, X-Men Legends, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, and Marvel Heroes. Alternate Costumes *Secret Avengers: Wolverine's Secret Avengers costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Cable: Wolverine's Ultimate Cable costume is unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Imperfect Futures: Wolverine's Old Man Logan costume is part of the "Imperfect Futures" Pack, pre-ordered from GameStop. *Heroes of War: Wolverine's costume as Captain Canada is part of the "Heroes of War" DLC Pack. *Ultimate Successors: Jimmy Hudson's Wolverine costume is part of the "Ultimate Successors" DLC Pack. Gallery WolverineSecretAvengers.jpg|Secret Avengers WolverineCable.jpg|Cable WolverineImperfectFutures.jpg|Imperfect Futures WolverineHeroesofWar.jpg|Heroes of War WolverineUltimateSuccessors.png|Ultimate Successors Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Deceased